


A Tale of a Hand

by HeartsFate



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Dismemberment, F/M, a bit of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsFate/pseuds/HeartsFate
Summary: The old codfish used to tell tales about the day Peter took his hand, he just forgot to mention how painful it was.





	A Tale of a Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't as gruesome as you may think. It's not as overly detailed as it probably could be, but the warning is there for a reason. I also apologize now for Harry's characterization. I haven't finished reading Rise of the Isle of the Lost and Descendants 2 still isn't here. I probably could have waited till I finished both but the prompt called to me with these two and yeah...
> 
> Written for the prompt: any, any +/ any, "I never thought it would hurt this much." @ comment-fic on livejournal.

He howled in pain, falling to one knee with his arm drawn up protectively to his chest. He looked up with wild and crazy eyes, “You...you,”

“I didn’t...I didn’t expect,” Jay stumbled through his words, the blood covered sword in his hand dropping to the floor in a clatter - a sound that echoed around the silent deck. 

Harry shook his head in disbelief. This was something that should have been expected, they weren’t playing with wooden swords like all those times as kids. These blades were real and sharp. It was only a matter of time before someone was actually sliced, but to lose a hand seemed extreme. 

The son of THE Captain Hook tossed his head back and chuckled, escalating into maniacal laughter that would have made his dear old dad proud. It helped turn his attention elsewhere and not to the tremendous pain in his arm. If there was one good thing his dad taught him, it was to hold back his tears. He held his head high when facing his crew and he’d be damned if let them see a drop of water come from his eyes.

His vision was flooded in blue as soft yet forceful hands took his arm, in just a matter of seconds he felt fabric being wound around the spot his hand was before a solid pressure was pressed to it. 

“Ah, princess,” he managed through clenched teeth, the pain coming close to being unbearable now.

“Harry, are…” Evie stopped, shaking her head of the silly question.

He tried to give his most charming smile but knew without a doubt it came as nothing more than a grimace, “I’m right as rain, love. Never better. Your mate got me good,” Harry met Jay’s eyes from beyond Evie’s shoulder, “great job, mate.”

Evie drew his attention back to her, her dark eyes scanning his face before taking a deep breathe. He didn’t miss the tear that slipped from one eye, “Dizzy’s gone to get Yen Sid. He’s,” she froze, a soft sob escaping her. 

“Gone for a year and you’ve gone soft on me,” he teased, giving another failed attempt to smile. He winced as she applied more pressure in response. 

He looked down for the first time to see the damage. His hand lied only a few inches from them in a pool of blood. His head spun at the sight, his stomach beginning to do some flips and turns. Harry pulled his attention away from the severed hand and instead down to where Evie held him, the fabrics she used were drenched blood. Her hands. Those pretty petite hands turned red and it was all because of him. 

“That’s a lot of blood, princess,” he groaned, refusing to look up even when she tried push his head up. 

He heard her call his name over and over. It wasn’t long before he heard his friends. Gil and Uma were calling for him, but their voices sounded farther away. A faint ‘he’s looking a little pale’ made him scoff, he was never scared. He brought fear to others. He was just feeling a little under the weather now. It had nothing to do with all the blood he’d just seen. All of his blood. It had nothing to do with his vision growing blurrier and blurrier until Evie’s tear stained face was swallowed by darkness.

-X-

Harry groaned as he came too. His head was still spinning and his right hand was throbbing. Slowly he willed his eyes to open, surprised to see a dirty ceiling overhead and not the open sky. The bed he rested on was rough but still softer than what he was used to. He brought his right hand up to try and prop himself up, only to yell at the shot of pain that wracked through his body.

“Bloody hell!” he cursed, dropping back against the bed with his arm pulled back up to his chest as he tried to will the pain away. 

“No, don’t try to move Harry.” 

The barely there touch as enough to ground him, if for a moment, from the fiery pain in his arm. He gave the girl another grimace-like smile. 

“Gone a year and now I can’t get rid of you,” he laughed, stopping short as he aggravated the injury. He cleared his throat, eyes falling to where his right hand once was. It was securely wrapped now, the white bandages slowly turning red. 

“Yen Sid did the best with what we have on the Isle. I’m-,” Evie paused her hand reaching out for his and lacing their fingers together, “we’re bringing you back to Auradon. Ben thinks if we plead our case to Fairy Godmother, she’ll use her magic to reattach your hand. It’s the least we can do for what happened.” 

Harry followed her gaze. He wanted to laugh at all the expressions staring back at him. Jay winced once their gazes met, offering an apologetic smile as he rubbed the back of his head before disappearing. Carlos simply gave him a thumbs up before following his friend. Mal scowled, her eyes darting from him to Evie and back again, her expression softening only the slightest when he caught her. The young king looked about ready to burst in, for what, Harry had no idea, but he looked just as apologetic as the others before Mal pulled him away. Gil fidgeted at the door, looking torn before giving a small wave. Uma frowned, her arms crossed. She only gave him a raised brow, her own way of telling him she was worried. She didn’t leave like the others, but leaned against the doorframe. Gil’s face came back into view, resting on Uma’s shoulder to watch their friend. 

“They’ve been worried,” Evie smiled, her free hand coming to rest over their joint pair. 

“Can’t imagine why,” Harry laughed despite it all. He brought his bandaged hand into view. The pain was still there, not so much a burning sensation now. He wondered if Yensid had given him anything to help, “I never thought it would hurt this much.”

Evie blinked, “You...you didn’t think? Harry, your hand was cut off, what were you expecting it to feel like?”

He shrugged, regretting the action immediately. He saw Evie turn to the door. Uma waved her off before she could say a word. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll get the old magician.”

“The old codfish used to tell me stories about that day, you know,” Harry muttered once alone. “That grand fight with Peter Pan. How Peter had only own because he’d taken dad’s hand. He never mentioned the horrible pain that came with it.” He felt Evie squeeze his hand, “He’ll think me a disgrace for fainting at the sight of blood.” Harry frowned. He wasn’t worried too much about his dad, it was the reaction he’d get from Harriet that sent a shiver down his spine.

“That old codfish is full of hot air,” Evie stated, drawing a smile from Harry. She had never liked his father and never shied away from hiding it. 

Harry stared just beyond her shoulder where a glint of silver caught his eye. His hook rested on a small table beside his tricorn hat and what he figured to be his hand wrapped in white bandaging. “Think if I ask nicely, Big Blue will let me keep the hook instead?”

The blue haired witch stared down at him in disbelief, a sad smile coming to her lips as she shook her head. “I guess it doesn’t hurt to ask.”

He nodded, satisfied. He hoped she will. Harry settled back, careful as he made himself comfortable. Uma and Gil still hadn’t returned with Yensid and he’s efforts of trying to ignore the pain were making him tired. It wasn’t long before his eyes fell close, Evie muttering a soft, ‘get more rest.’ He listened, letting her soft humming lull him off to sleep.


End file.
